<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Dreams by InaliaFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651875">Secret Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox'>InaliaFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dratchet Party, Drift - Freeform, Fantasy, Hidden - Freeform, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), deadlock - Freeform, desires, dratchet - Freeform, dream - Freeform, pinning, ratchet - Freeform, ratchlock, secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has been nagging at the back of Deadlocks processor. The more time that goes by and the more that he thinks about it the more he can’t help but wonder what life would have been like if he would have made a different choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratchlock - Relationship, dratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My piece for DAY six of the Dratchet Party! </p>
<p>I wanted to do at least one piece that focused on Deadlock and well Ratchet isn’t specifically in this, Deadlock does mention him and think about him quite a bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been yet another restless night for Deadlock. Recharge hadn’t come easy for the last deca-cycle. If he was being honest, it had been much longer than that, it was just worse as of late.</p>
<p>He was sitting on his berth, back against the helm rest, arms crossed, and helm tilted upwards with his optics locked onto the ceiling. His brow was furrowed, his face contorted into a look of confusion. He felt lost, like he had been wrong all these millions of years.</p>
<p>When he joined the Decepticons ranks, he was fighting for what he believed in. The longer he spent amongst them, the longer he was under Turmoil's command, the more he saw just how twisted the Decepticons’ vision had become. He wasn't fighting for what he believed in, not anymore. The longer he thought about it, the more he wondered; what would things have been like if he had never become a ‘con? Would it have been better if he were an Autobot or even a neutral party? </p>
<p>It didn't help that <i>every time</i> he imagined himself siding with the Autobots, that damned medic of theirs always invaded his thoughts. He made Deadlock’s spark spin uncontrollably, his frame would heat and it was hard to vent properly. No one else had that effect on him, no one. </p>
<p>
  <i>Ratchet did though.</i>
</p>
<p>Deadlock had been awestruck by the medic since he first laid optics on him. He was known as Drift back then. Apparently he had overdosed on circuit boosters, his processor frying in his helm, but for whatever reason, Ratchet saw fit to save him. It was probably out of some self justice or something along the lines of him having to save everyone he could because he was a medic and if he didn’t, he failed.</p>
<p>That first moment he opened his optics though, when Ratchet was standing over him, a veil of beautiful yet blinding light surrounding him and well, he didn’t stand a chance.</p>
<p>If he hadn't left that medbay, if he hadn't made the decision to become a Decepticon, would things have been different? What would his life be like if he had decided to stay there, to stay by Ratchet's side like his spark had yearned for? How many <i>better</i> decisions would he have made? How many bots could he have saved instead of sent to the after-spark? </p>
<p>His processor swam with all of these thoughts and more and the longer he thought about it, the more his desires to join them, to make amends for all the wrongs he had done became. The more he wanted to end those looks of disgust and disappointment the medic gave him when they glanced at each other across the battlefield.</p>
<p>The more he dreamed of being with them, of being with <i>Ratchet.</i></p>
<p>No one could know that desire, that secret dream he had been holding in his spark for so long, even if he only fully realized it more recently. If they found out, surely it would cause trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Cheshire_Hearts for proof reading this baby for me!</p>
<p>You can find me on Twitter @InaliaKitsune</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>